


Sweet december strawberry

by EllarkStans



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllarkStans/pseuds/EllarkStans
Summary: Питер бесится. Уэйд не замечает - или мастерски делает вид.А клубника вкусная.





	

– Паучишка!

Уэйд перегибается через спинку стула, на котором сидит Питер, обхватывает парня поперёк груди, дует на ухо, ероша короткие каштановые волосы. Паркер не реагирует, с преувеличенным вниманием глядя в экран монитора. Но делает он это не потому, что текст подготовленного к завтрашнему уроку доклада такой уж безумно интересный – но исключительно по той причине, что Питеру страшно хочется двинуть Уэйда локтем, и он едва сдерживается, чтобы это не сделать.

Ведь Уэйд ни в чём не виноват – перед Питером, ясное дело, так-то грехов за ним водится предостаточно, хватит не то что на вагон, а на целый грузовой состав. Просто Питер в который уже раз за месяц ловит себя на мысли, что Дэдпул неимоверно его раздражает.

И это раздражение вовсе не похоже на то, что испытывал Паркер, когда их с Уэйдом знакомство только начиналось. Тогда Питеру казалось, что если он приложит чуточку сил и терпения, то Уилсона вполне можно перевоспитать, наставить на путь истинный и вообще сделать из него прекрасного героя и хорошего человека – не Капитана Америку 2.0, конечно, но что-то близкое к этому. После, когда они сблизились, Паркер на некоторое время смирился с его чудачествами, и даже научился получать от них некое удовольствие: вспомнить хотя бы тот день, когда Дэдпул запихал его в самолёт, уведённый у Старка, и выпустил только тогда, когда они прилетели на какой-то безлюдный остров в Средиземном море; поступок свой он мотивировал тем, что, мол “Твоей бледной коже не повредит слегка обжариться на солнышке, а то такими темпами ты станешь совсем неаппетитным”. Питер тогда огрызнулся какой-то банальщиной, вроде “А мне и не нужно, чтобы я вызывал у кого-то гастрономический интерес”, однако на деле короткому пляжному отдыху был крайне рад – предшествующая этому событию неделя выдалась крайне напряжённой в плане геройства.

Однако чем дальше шло время, тем реже Питер стал получать удовольствие от таких спонтанных выкрутасов, которыми жизнь Уэйда не то что полнилась – состояла из них на 99,9%. После и вовсе стал испытывать раздражение, сперва лёгкое и едва заметное, после – более явное, и вот теперь всё это свелось к тому, что Паркер желал треснуть Уэйда за одно только прикосновение.

– Эй, ты не предупредил, что мы играем в замри-отомри.

Уэйд снова дует Питеру на ухо, и тот сжимает зубы. Пластиковый корпус мыши под пальцами едва слышно хрустит.

– Отстань. Мне нужно доделать доклад.

– Ты сидишь над ним уже полчаса, – тоном занудного лектора отзывается Дэдпул, но тут же возвращается обратно к своему обыкновенному шутливому тону. – Пора сделать перерыв, половить мушек…

– Уэйд.

– ...перекусить…

– Уэйд.

– Хочешь, я приготовлю из них чимичанги?

– Уэйд!

Питер не выдерживает – с силой пихает Уилсона локтем, заставляя его убрать руки, и разворачивается к нему на стуле. Он не может видеть выражения своего лица, но подозревает, что сейчас меньше всего похож на “дружелюбного соседа”.

– Слушай, это важный доклад, и я должен его доделать! Я понимаю, что для тебя это всё ерунда и ботанство, но мне это важно. Поэтому, будь так добр, не мешай, пока я не закончу. Окей?

Обычно после такого Уэйд сгребает Паркера в охапку, ерошит кулаком волосы у него на затылке и разражается тирадой о вреде образования для растущего организма. Однако в этот раз он лишь внимательно смотрит Питеру в лицо, делает лёгкий кивок и уходит из комнаты, оставляя парня с раздражённым недоумением смотреть ему вслед.

Впрочем, сидит в таком положении Питер не дольше пары секунд, после чего мотает головой и разворачивается обратно к экрану. С грехом пополам он вчитывается в текст, заставляя себя вникнуть в проблему защиты бельков от нападений браконьеров, и даже достигает в этом деле некоторых успехов, пока перед его носом на стол с грохотом не приземляется миска, наполненная клубникой.

Содержимое её Питер видит, впрочем, далеко не в первую секунду.

– Что за…

Лишь с помощью супергеройской реакции удержав равновесие на покачнувшемся стуле, Паркер ошалело глядит на миску, после – на вернувшегося Уэйда. Тот же лишь пожимает плечами.

– Витаминов для мозга тебе принёс. Сначала хотел взять чернику, но со зрением у тебя пока что, вроде бы, всё и так в порядке, так что кушай клубнику.

Питер тяжело вздыхает и запускает руки в волосы, не сводя остановившегося взгляда с красных ягод, на боках которых поблёскивают капельки воды.

– Я даже спрашивать не буду, откуда ты в середине декабря спелую клубнику достал.

– Мы в Нью-Йорке, детка! – нараспев отзывается Уэйд и разводит руками в стороны, точно желая обнять весь город. – Здесь можно найти всё, что угодно, в любое время – надо только знать, где.

Питер хочет ответить ему предсказуемым “И ты, конечно, знаешь”, но проглатывает слова и вместо этого снова вздыхает. Клубника посреди зимы – это ужасно мило, вот только…

– Послушай, Уэйд…

– Ещё я сливки захватил. Смекаешь? Так что давай, отрывай уже свои прелестные окорочка от стула, и…

– Уэйд, чёрт возьми!

Питер вскакивает на ноги – но не потому, что Дэдпул его об этом попросил, а потому лишь, что вспыхнувший гнев прокатился по организму, призывая к немедленным действиям, и сидеть в таком состоянии было бы задачей невыполнимой. Ладони парня сами собой сжимаются в кулаки, а брови неудержимо стремятся сойтись у переносицы.

– Прекрати! Хватит уже. Послушай, всё было хорошо, но я не могу так больше.

Несмотря на весь гнев, несмотря на грызущее желание высказать Уэйду всё, что так долго копилось внутри – просто взять и прямо сказать, что им пора расстаться и забыть друг о друге, – с губ Питера рвутся какие-то глупые общие фразы, не объясняющие ровным счётом ничего. И парню становится страшно, что в глубине души он вовсе не хочет отпускать болтливого наёмника от себя. Однако, скорее всего, этот страх – лишь следствие привычки жить с ним вместе, так что Паркер продолжает, пока Уилсон покладисто молчит.

– Я… я не могу больше так жить. Я думаю, что нам… нам…

– А знаешь, ты совершенно прав.

Дэдпул уверенно кивает, отчего горло Питера резко сжимается, как если бы очередной суперзлодей сграбастал бы его своей ручищей. Разом растеряв весь запал, Паркер расширившимися от неожиданности глазами глядит на серьёзного Уилсона, и ледяной страх ползёт по его позвоночнику. Значит, он всё понял? Значит, он испытывает такое же желание?

Дэдпул складывает руки на груди, уверенно кивает, и внутри у Питера всё обрывается.

А Уилсон, кивнув ещё раз, уже более жизнерадостно добавляет:

– Ты прав, тут совершенно невозможно жить. Вот что, Паучок – мы с тобой должны переехать отсюда. Где бы ты хотел поселиться – Гарлем, Сохо, Верхний Ист-Сайд? Только не башня Мстителей, а так – всё на твой выбор. Ну, что скажешь?

– Ты…

– Стой-стой, молчи, я сам угадаю, – быстро перебивает Уилсон, точно прочитав в мыслях Питера окончание его фразы – “...всё не так понял”. – Собирай шмотки и готовься к переезду.

И Уэйд одним прыжком оказывается на подоконнике. Уже занеся ногу над улицей, он оборачивается и тычет пальцем на забытую миску:

– И клубнику ешь. Сливки в холодильнике.

После чего спрыгивает с подоконника, оставляя Питера снова тупо смотреть ему вслед. И Паркеру ничего не остаётся, кроме как плюхнуться обратно на стул и уставиться в экран монитора.

Совершенно не видя текста, Питер смотрит в пустоту, меланхолично подцепляя ягоды и отправляя их в рот. Может, он и правда погорячился, и им нужно всего лишь сменить обстановку. В конце концов, кто ещё будет приносить ему спелую клубнику в декабре?

Которая, к слову, оказывается потрясающе вкусной.


End file.
